Book: The Seventh
by AngieAnaconda
Summary: My version of the 7th book. My 1st fanfic im open 2 all reviews! Harry's looking for R.A.BHaving nightmares about Ginnys death HPGWHGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or settings.

Book: The Seventh

Chapter 1.

Harry was getting used to the fact that Dumbledore was gone. He wondered why it had meant so much to him. Of course, Dumbledore had been a great wizard, and helped Harry a lot, but Harry was always going to have to do this on his own, and now that he knew what he had to do, it didn't make all that much of a difference. This is what Harry Potter told himself everyday, so why was there still this searing pain in his stomach and looseness, dullness, a terrible vibe all around him, like nothing could ever go right again, like nothing would work and they were going to lose this battle no matter what?

"R.A.B……." Harry read. He knew he had to find out what these letters meant. He sat up in bed and looked over at Ron. He lay fast asleep, as usual. Harry searched his brain for a clue. No answer. He went into his past, and came to Sirius. Sirius……."Hang on! The Marauders!" Harry whispered to himself. That gave Harry an idea. What if R.A.B was not one person but…..3! But the note had said "I" not "We". Harry went back to thinking about Sirius. They were in his house right now…

The family tree? An old family heirloom? A photograph? Harry thought of these things but never went to look for them. He knew that any relic of Sirius or Sirius' family would either be destroyed or cherished in a safe place, stolen by The Malfoys or something. But no. The family tree was stuck to the wall. Harry pulled on some jeans and an old t-shit and ran downstairs to the parlor. Nobody was awake. Harry glanced at a clock in the hall. 4:45. No wonder. He opened the kitchen door and began walking across the kitchen to the parlor when he noticed Lupin asleep in his chair, head resting against the table. He was back from studying with the werewolves, as one had nearly found him out and he said he was going to Australia to hunt down any unknown magic there so as the werewolves would not come any closer to finding out his true identity. Naturally, Lupin had run to the Black's house and found that The Weasleys, The Grangers and Harry were here as well as most of the order. Harry crept past Lupin and made his way to the parlor. There, on the wall was the Black Family Tree. Harry's eyes flew at once to where Sirius' name had been burnt off. Next to that name was Regulus Black. Of course! Regulus Black! Harry remembered the conversation he had with Sirius two years ago. "My brother, Regulus, became a death eater, but then he did something that Voldemort did not like at all and got killed by Voldemort himself. He was a fool, my brother."

Harry ran through the door and woke Lupin. "Oh, Hello Harry." Said Lupin sleepily. "What can I do for you?"

"Lupin, do you know Regulus Black's full name? It's urgent."

"Er- I think his middle name was-Um—it started with "A" is that helps…."

"Ok thanks Lupin!" Harry said distractedly.

He ran up the stairs four at a time and nearly knocked over Ginny. "Whoa! Take it easy there Harry! Why are you up so early?" Harry laughed. "I could ask you the same question." He said, pulling her up from the ground. "Couldn't sleep. Oh, come up here for a moment. I've got your birthday present." Harry had forgotten all about his birthday. "Oh, Thanks Ginny!" She pulled him up the stairs and left him outside her bedroom door. Harry knew that Hermione was still sleeping because he could hear Ginny tiptoeing as quietly as she could towards the wardrobe. Then pain shot through Harry's heart like an arrow and he collapsed against the door frame. It lasted for only a second, but the shock stayed glued to Harry's face. As Ginny came out again, she stared at Harry's face and giggled weakly, "Harry you look like you've been struck by lightning!" Harry grimaced and collapsed again. "Harry! Get up!" But all that went through Harry's head was a picture of Ginny screaming. She was screaming for her life. Then it stopped and he was lying in his bed back in his and Ron's room. Ron was standing over Harry on his left and on his right stood Hermione and…Ginny! Harry felt the pain in his heart again and Saw Ginny on the ground, screaming once more. She looked as beautiful as ever, but she was dying, and there was nothing Harry could do. Then he saw it. The Dark Mark. "We have new plans for _you_ Mister Potter" said a cackling Lucius Malfoy. Then he saw Voldemort and the Mark was brought down from the sky where it glowed above his head and it began to shrink, right in front of his face. Harry tried to scream for help as it was lowered onto his skin. Then, it turned black and Harry was a Death Eater. He woke again and began gasping for air. He grabbed his arm and stared at it. There was no mark. He closed his eyes and wished for it all to stop…….

--------------------------

Harry lay in his bed with his eyes closed. He could hear voices in the room but they were speaking softly, Harry knew they didn't want to wake him. He was scared that if he opened his eyes again, he would see Ginny screaming. Surprisingly enough, Harry knew what this meant. He had never for one second doubted that he still loved Ginny. Not in over a year. And he knew that it would lead both Ginny and himself to harm. But he hadn't suspected that it would happen so soon. These visions were just a warning, but Harry was still burning inside. Everything he did to stop Voldemort would be for Ginny. Ginny was scared. Harry knew that Ginny knew what was going through his head. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ron and…..MALFOY? Draco Malfoy was standing at the end of Harry's bed, his face pale and scared. He and Ron were staring at a glass mirror lying on Harry's bed. Suddenly, as if he knew he was being watched, Malfoy's eyes quickly traveled to the window, as his hand traveled to his wand. "Calm down, mate," said Ron. "Why are you being so jumpy all the time?" Ron looked into Malfoy's eyes with a worried expression on his freckled face………..did Ron just call Malfoy MATE?

Draco Malfoy had found the source of the prickling on his neck. He looked over at Harry with…fear? He gulped, but then gave Harry a weak smile. "Potter! Y-You're awake."

Harry just stared. Ron looked up and grinned. "Harry! We've all been worried sick about you." For the first time in weeks, Harry grinned. "Ron, you sound like your mum."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ron said, laughing. "Er, Harry, Malf-Draco is staying with us for a while, he, um, Snape brought him here, while you were asleep. You've been asleep for, um……29 hours, mate. You look pretty crappy."

"Thanks for that, mate." Said Harry, with another smile. "So," he said, turning to Malfoy, "been having a rough time?" Malfoy nodded. For some reason, which Harry could not explain, he knew that he had to be nice to Draco. He realised that although Malfoy was a stuck up, nosy, idiotic scum bag, it wasn't his fault. It was his Father's, and Harry knew this because of what he had seen on the top of the Astronomy tower last term. But it had been to late, and Dumbledore was killed. Ron said something about needing to go downstairs to talk to Ginny, but Draco stayed.

"Thanks, Potter, for forgiving me."

"No problem, Malfoy, just don't bag my family, ever again." He winked. "c'mon, let's go eat," suggested Draco, and Harry agreed. He couldn't believe it. This was the most civilized conversation he had ever had with a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, half listening to Ron telling him how Draco Malfoy had ended up at 12 Grimauld Place in the middle of the night and half concentrating on his new Thoughts Quill , which had been a birthday present from The Weasleys. It jotted down what ever thought was at the front of Harry's mind at that moment and noting all the facts that Harry knew. The topic on this particular piece of Parchment was **Horcruxes.**

"…..and Fred and George said that they didn't do anything to him at all, but I doubt it. I mean, he HAD dropped into their bedroom, half unconscious, being carried by an owl nearly dying of all the pressure…"

"Oi, Weasley, wouldn't be talking about how much I weigh would you? Not bagging me?"

Ron smiled sheepishly across the table at Malfoy, who returned his smile with a smirk and then turned back to Hermione who he had been having a quiet conversation with. Ron eyed them for a moment, then turned back to Harry.

"…and since when have Fred and George refused a chance to harm somebody supposedly "untruthful" whilst they were off their guard? Harry? Harry!"

"WHAT!" he said, irritated, for the Thoughts Quill had stopped writing, due to the fact that Harry couldn't concentrate with the ramblings of Ron going in through one ear and out the other.

"Harry. You haven't eaten a thing and you won't do anything except stare at that quill so why are you still sitting out here? It's not like you WANT to be around any of us, after all we just-"

"Look," said Harry apologetically to Ron, "I'm sorry, mate, I've just got a lot on my mind you know…" Harry looked down the table at Ginny, who turned and smiled at him, weakly, but lovingly.

Ron apparently saw this communication between the two and nudged Harry, who unwillingly turned to look at his best friend.

"Mate, what happened when you were…you know….unconscious? Because I've got a feeling that is has to do with Ginny, and, if you want to, you know, talk about it…?"

"Thanks, Ron, I think I will, but I don't want to think about that right now"

Suddenly, a bright green light filled the room, followed by a scream and a soft 'thump'.

"Crucio!" cried a shrill voice, and groaning could be heard from the floor, followed by another scream and then a voice that definitely belonged to Hermione screamed "Stupefy!" Somebody, who sounded like a man over near the window, yelled "Protego!" in response to Hermione's stunning spell and the spell rebounded, hitting the lights. Everything was black. Harry heard the smashing of glass as the kitchen window was broken, revealing the dark night outside. Then Ginny's voice yelled "Harry, watch out!" only a moment too late. Harry felt a powerful hand grasp his shoulder and was shoved forwards. He struggled under the strangers grip and was then hit over the head with something extremely hard and heavy. Hermione screamed "No!" and, just before he passed out, Harry heard Draco's voice yell Stupefy. Harry's shoulder was released, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry! Your thoughts quill!" said Hermione. They were searching the kitchen for anything that had been left or any missing objects and Mr. Weasley had picked up what he believed to be an old quill. He had asked Hermione who owned it and immediately, she realised what was missing.

"Oh no! The Parchment!" groaned Harry.


End file.
